Remember Me
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: Ella nunca quiso que aquello pasara, pero ahora deberá cargar con eso durante toda su vida, o hasta que él recuerde... Para colmo, que cierto mago oscuro se haya obsesionado contigo no ayuda mucho, a decir verdad. OCXLaxus. CAP 1 UP! AVISO: Cambio de título.
1. Prólogo: Eres como la tormenta

Llevo pensando en este fanfic desde hace mucho tiempo ya. Cuando empecé a ver Fairy Tail, hace algunos meses la idea empezó a formarse y… voilá. Me ha costado mucho este inicio que, si bien fue corto, es uno de los mejores prólogos que me han salido. Intenté darle el mayor significado posible, siempre conservando cierto grado de misterio. Creo que quien llegue al final sabrá a lo que me refiero.

En cuento a cierta personita que no reconocerán por la breve descripción que he hecho, decir que es un OC. Sí, la historia se centrará en torno a ella, pero no es una Mary Sue (Admito que me dan grima), de eso estad seguros.

Intentaré dejar el primer capítulo lo antes posible.

Aclarados ya estos puntos, que comience…

**Remember Me. **

—Prólogo: Eres como la tormenta. 

Las diminutas gotas de agua impactaban contra su rostro; se avecinaba una tormenta. Pero a ella no le importaba, ya nada importaba ahora. Sus hebras negras revoloteaban salvajemente a su alrededor, producto del viento que comenzaba a levantarse.

Hacía tiempo que las oscuras nubes habían cubierto la ciudad de Magnolia, o tal vez fue su impresión; simplemente supo que, después de aquellos horribles sucesos las nubes estaban ahí, oscuras, salvajes y poderosas.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, incesante, empapando su cuerpo y hundiendo aún más, si era posible, su moral. El estado de ánimo de ella decaía cada día que pasaba… cada día que él la miraba a la cara, sin reconocerla aún.

Porque siempre se reprocharía no haber estado allí, por abandonarlo en manos del enemigo en tan peligrosa misión, por permitir que aquella mujer robara sus memorias.

En aquel momento, ella supo que el animal que dormía dentro de ella despertaba violentamente, salvaje como un tigre enjaulado durante demasiado tiempo. Todo había sucedido tan rápido… que lo último que vio antes de caer desmayada junto a su compañero fue la cabeza de aquella mujer rodando por el suelo, mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía lentamente.

Sacudió violentamente la cabeza, intentando mantener alejados tan horribles recuerdos. Pero por mucho que lo intentara, por muchas cosas que probara, él seguía allí, sin recordarla.

Y las pesadillas no dejaban de recordarle cuán fatal fue su error. Ella jamás se lo perdonaría, nunca.

Alzó la vista al cielo, sorprendida por la brillante luz que acababa de ver. Un segundo rayo, imponente y poderoso como ninguno cortó el cielo de lado a lado. Sonrió con tristeza al recordarlo; él era como la tormenta, grande, poderosa e imponente; siempre iluminando el cielo con magníficos rayos.


	2. Nada es lo que parece

Gracias a todos los que habéis leído el prólogo de esta historia, me hacéis feliz. :3 Especiales agradecimientos a **chinchin** por el comentario; te diré que la trama se irá tornando más compleja a medida que avanza la historia. En los capítulos siguientes se desvelarán más cosas sobre el pasado de la protagonista con Laxus, así que no desesperen.

Decir además, a los que estén leyendo esto ahora mismo, que no entenderán el título ni el final (relativo) de este capítulo, dado que está hecho para que en el transcurso de la historia lean y se den cuenta de que significaba.

Aclarado esto, disfruten de…

**Remember Me. **

Capítulo 1: Nada es lo que parece. 

Finalmente el sol había salido, iluminando el horizonte y dotándolo de un suave color malva anaranjado, señal de que un nuevo día comenzaba. La típica frescura mañanera poco a poco era sustituida por la agradable brisa cálida.

Los pájaros habían despertado ya, cubriendo el cielo con hermosas acrobacias aéreas y deleitando a las pocas personas que ya se encontraban despiertas con sus hermosos cantos melodiosos.

En uno de los tejados de alguna casa de la gran ciudad de Magnolia reposaba una mujer, tumbada boca arriba y con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, disfrutando de un nuevo amanecer.

Cuando había regresado a la ciudad después de su última misión había dormido unas pocas horas, se había duchado, se había vestido y rápidamente había subido al tejado de su casa a contemplar el despertar de Magnolia.

Era un espectáculo que no podía presenciarse en otro lugar que no fuera la bella ciudad de Magnolia. Todos los veranos, miles de personas acudían al Festival de la Cosecha —para el que no faltarían más de tres meses—, pero había muchos que hacían acto de presencia mucho antes, deseosos de contemplar los más bellos amaneceres de toda Magnolia.

Con una sonrisa tranquila, la mujer se levantó despacio, desperezándose primeramente. Era una chica alta y musculosa, con cuerpo atlético y bien formado. Largas hebras negras caían en cascada por su espalda, hasta el fin de su cadera. Una parte del flequillo, usualmente largo, cubría a medias su ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos, azul zafiro reflejaban calma, tranquilidad y, bajo un muro de frialdad, obstinación y mal carácter se resguardaba la tristeza, la fragilidad…

Vestía con una camisa negra de cuello alto, que deja a la vista sus hombros y, sobre ésta, una armadura holgada de gruesa tela gris. Sus pantalones, algo sueltos y del mismo color, estaban metidos dentro de unas botas negras hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla abiertas a la mitad del empeine dejando a la vista unos dedos con las uñas pintadas de negro. Con un vendaje ceñido y atado primorosamente un poco más arriba de la rodilla derecha. Las botas poseían tres correas negras que las rodeaban de arriba abajo. Cubría sus brazos con unos guantes sin dedos largos hasta la mitad del antebrazo, también de color negro, dónde había otros vendajes atados un poco antes del final de los guantes. En los mismos, sobre el dorso de la mano se extendía una placa metálica con el emblema de Fairy Tail.

Sobre su cuello se enroscaba una capa negra y larga, que estaba descuidadamente echada hacia atrás, con el final desgastado y roto por el uso.

Su piel era pálida, un punto intermedio entre el moreno y la blancura. Sus rasgos eran finos y agudos, propiciantes de un rostro ya desarrollado a sus veintitrés años de edad. Sus labios, carnosos y brillantes hicieron una mueca divertida, dejando entrever una dentadura con afilados colmillos más desarrollados de lo normal. Un aura de poder y oscuridad la envolvía, pero aún así su porte seguía siendo grácil y elegante; tal como lo demostraban sus rápidos movimientos con gracia casi felina sobre los tejados.

Siempre era la primera en llegar y la última en salir del gremio, cuando no estaba de misión. Ella siempre escogía las más largas y difíciles posibles que encontrara en el segundo piso del gremio, con tal de no pasar mucho tiempo allí.

Hubo una época en la que aquel lugar había sido su hogar, su lugar predilecto en el mundo, pero hacía tres años que evitaba de todas las maneras posibles a cierta persona que cada vez más seguido frecuentaba el gremio.

La tribu Raijinshuu siempre estaba desaparecida de Fairy Tail, pero siempre había momentos en los que coincidían y, era entonces cuando el líder del grupo y ella chocaban.

Llevaban siendo rivales mucho tiempo ya, manteniendo una sana rivalidad, más allá de las peleas de Natsu y Gray, tras ellos se escondía una red de odio ancestral que no podía ser borrado simplemente con una disculpa.

Y eso era lo que más le molestaba, Laxus Dreyar era conocedor de que ella sabía qué o quién le faltaba, que nombre había sido extirpado de sus memorias, pero ella nunca le había respondido. Y, cada vez que él intentaba preguntarle, ella iniciaba una pelea, que muchas veces llegaba a extremos insospechados.

Intentó expulsar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, si todo iba según lo planeado, los Raijinshuu llegarían dos días después de que ella se marchara, es decir, tres días después de su llegada. Había hecho coincidir ambas fechas, la de su llegada y la de la partida del Raijinshuu, con tal de no tener que verle la cara a Laxus Dreyar.

Entró distraída al gremio, aún así con porte peligroso y elegante, a paso seguro se dirigió a la barra, dónde Mirajane se encontraba preparando todo para el nuevo día.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Mira-chan?—Inquirió ella, con voz amable. Con el gremio generalmente solía ser así, amigable, divertida, aunque siempre algo irritable.

—Muchísimas gracias, Raven. No sabes lo mucho que me alegro de que hayas regresado de la misión. —Comentó ella, entregándole algunos vasos para que los limpiara—. ¿Ha salido todo bien?

—Sí, ninguna novedad.—Respondió ella, comenzando a pasar un trapo por los vasos—. La Tribu Raijin se marchó ayer en la noche, ¿verdad?

Mirajane le dedicó una mirada comprensiva, conocía demasiado a su amiga para saber que ella no toleraba al mago rubio cerca.

—Así es.—Contestó solamente.

Después de aquello no volvieron a hablar. Un tenso silencio se extendía cada vez más por el ambiente, ella nunca había sido muy dada a hablar, no desde e_ntonces. _

—Raven… Sabes que algún día tendrás que decírselo, no puedes seguir con esta farsa por más tiempo.

Sabía que ella no lo había dicho con mala intención, que Mirajane solo quería lo mejor para ella; pero no pudo evitar que su mirada se oscureciese y que su postura se volviera peligrosa. En todo lo tocante a e_se_ tema, Raven era extremadamente sensible.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a apretar el vaso, que rápidamente explotó entre sus manos.

—Mirajane…—Comenzó ella, con un nudo en la garganta—, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. No puedo hablarle de su antigua vida, no puedo decirle quién fue para mí ni puedo contarle todos aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos; ya no. Tal vez el miedo me obligara a actuar de forma tan estúpida aquella vez, o tal vez… fue la razón. Es imposible que el creyera todo lo que le contara, Mirajane. Me tomaría como a una loca, me acusaría de inventármelo todo… Se alejaría de mí…

—Y tú lo prefieres de esta forma, ¿verdad?¿Prefieres pelear con él, todos los santos días en vez de no volver a verlo nunca más?—Inquirió ella, de una forma cortante y cada vez más enfadada—¿Es que no lo ves Raven? Cada vez que llegas al gremio todos podemos verte, todos podemos apreciar que estos tres años han pasado factura para ti. Cada día estás peor, lacerándote con su presencia. Intentas hacernos creer que estás bien, que puedes aguantar esta pesada carga tú sola, pero **no** puedes. Por muy poderosa maga que seas, tienes corazón y algún día de estos simplemente colapsarás. ¿Qué harás entonces cuando la presión sea tal que ni puedas levantarte?, ¿no ves el daño que te estás haciendo a ti misma, Raven? Tienes que contárselo todo… o no volverlo a ver nunca. No aguantarás mucho a este paso.

Aunque Mirajane había sonado muy enfadada, estaba tremendamente preocupada por la salud de su amiga, que iba empeorando poco a poco, día a día, con las constantes peleas con el mago rubio. Ella siempre le guardaba las más largas y peligrosas misiones que pudiera encontrar, cuanto más lejos mejor, pero cuando Raven volvía al gremio la felicidad era pasajera.

Todo se venía abajo cuando la Tribu Raijin regresaba de una misión y Raven todavía se encontraba en Fairy Tail; era entonces cuando todo se venía abajo. Y muchas veces, cuando todo se salía de las manos, cuando la pelea iba en serio y cuando los demás intervenían… cuando Raven estaba más cerca de tocar fondo.

Era en aquel entonces cuando ella, o Erza, junto con las demás chicas la consolaban, intentaban animarla, conscientes del dolor lacerante que oprimía su corazón. Porque Raven estaba tan cerca pero tan lejos de la persona más importante de su vida…

Muchas veces, según palabras textuales de la chica, Gray iba a visitarla, junto con Natsu y los tres peleaban, reían, se divertían y sacaban a Raven de la oscuridad. Le hacían olvidar todos los malos momentos vividos.

Ellos eran aún muy pequeños cuando todo comenzó, pero cuando todo se vino abajo ellos eran ya lo suficientemente conscientes del dolor de Raven. Porque desde aquel entonces, tres años atrás, Raven, Natsu y Gray se habían vuelto como uña y carne.

Eran los mejores amigos y, en cierta manera, a Mirajane le recordaba a los viejos tiempos. Tiempos mejores, antes de que las nubes tiñeran de oscuridad el alma de Raven.

Sabía que la chica tenía un debate interior cada vez que lo veía, pero no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. "No puedo hacerlo", le había dicho una vez, en un momento de debilidad; "tengo miedo".

Aquellas palabras habían sorprendido sobremanera a la camarera, nunca había escuchado salir de sus labios la palabra "miedo". Fue entonces cuando se percató de lo mucho que había cambiado su amiga; la mujer bonachona y divertida, aquella que había sido como una madre para todos ellos había muerto con las memorias de él, aquel fatídico día.

Desde entonces Mirajane era consciente del largo tiempo que Raven invertía en encontrar las memorias de él, o por lo menos, encontrar a alguien que pudiera devolvérselas.

Pero todo era en vano, nadie era capaz de darle una respuesta exacta a sus preguntas y, la hundía cada vez más. Raven estaba cayendo por un pozo sin fondo de desesperación y pronto tocaría fondo, entonces, definitivamente ya no sería la Raven que se esforzaba por sonreír y pasárselo bien con sus compañeros, entonces esa Raven dejaría de existir para pasar a ser una cáscara vacía, un cuerpo sin vida que camina por un valle de espinas.

Tenía que poner un corte, un punto y final a aquella historia. Por mucho que lo intentara, ella y los demás, Raven no los escuchaba a ninguno, pero algo tenía que hacer. No podía dejarla así.

Finalmente, y después de muchas averiguaciones, Mirajane decidió buscar aquella misión, aparcada durante tantos años, quitarle el polvo y entregársela. Sabía que con ello corría el riesgo de destrozarla más, pero era la única manera de que Raven volviera a ser la de antes.

Terminaría aquella misión fallida y, Laxus Dreyar iría con ella. Sabía que había muchas probabilidades de que el recordase, puesto que muchas veces él le había preguntado por Raven y un día lluvioso. Porque Laxus **algo** recordaba. No eran sus memorias lo que habían robado, sino que un nombre había sido borrado de su consciencia y, con él, todo lo vivido junto a e_sa_ persona.

Si ambos acudían allí de nuevo, existía la posibilidad de que Laxus recordase algo más, o incluso, si era optimista, todo lo relacionado con el nombre de Raven Blackdragon.

De alguna manera consiguió arreglárselas para que ella permaneciera en el gremio, convenciéndole de que una importante misión llegaría en unos días. Raven sospechaba algo, pero nunca dijo nada.

Cuando finalmente Laxus y sus guardaespaldas llegaron, la batalla comenzó.

Aquella tarde Raven se encontraba charlando con Lucy y con Erza cuando la puerta del gremio fue abierta y el Raijinshuu entró.

Como siempre, Evergreen había comenzado a divagar sobre que ella era la hada más hermosa entre las hadas y que era ella quien se merecía el título de Reina Hada y no Erza. Bixlow se había acercado a Lucy con la lengua afuera y con cara de pervertido y Fried simplemente le había encargado a Mira algo de beber y había subido al primer piso.

Laxus simplemente se quedó en el sitio, taladrando a Raven con la mirada. Mira ya sabía que ella los había detectado incluso antes de que abrieran la puerta, pero esperaba que él siguiera su camino y no la mirara.

No fue así.

El ambiente se tornó tenso cuando Raven volteó a ver a Laxus a los ojos. Sus ojos se oscurecieron de ira, odio y, muy en el fondo miedo y tristeza. Mirajane había captado aquel destello de humanidad en los ojos salvajes de ella, que poco a poco iba a tomando una postura peligrosa, lista para la batalla. Pero no saltó sobre él, después a darle un puñetazo en la cara, como hacía siempre que él le hablaba o, simplemente, la miraba más de la cuenta.

En vez de ello, Raven sonrió con cinismo y burla, sabiendo lo que Laxus iba a preguntarle y pasó a su lado, para después hablarle en un susurro al oído:

—No todo es lo que parece, Laxus.

Dicho esto Raven desapareció por la puerta, contenta por la reacción que había causado en el rubio. Éste solo dio un gruñido y subió junto con Evergreen y Bixlow al primer piso; después de esto el gremio volvió a la normalidad relativa que pueden ser gritos, peleas y cosas volando.

Mirajane sonrió, ahora que las cosas se habían enfriado entre ellos dos podría comenzar su plan y esperaba realmente que funcionara.

Si alguien quiere saber cómo es Raven, solo sigan este link, juntando los espacios:

demonlout. / art/ Yugao-14 2793431

*Espacios entre barra y demonlout, entre punto y deviantart, entre barra y art, entre barra y Yugao y entre 14 y 2793431.


End file.
